I'll cover you
by littlemissmuffit
Summary: Kurt is sick and Blaine finally tells Kurt how he feels. bad summery. One-shot, Klaine fluff.


**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so PLEASE review, but go easy. If I get more positive feedback I'll added more Thank **

* * *

I'll cover you –Rent

Kurt opened his eyes to a tender feeling that wasn't familiar. Maybe His dad put an extra sheet on him last night. He been sick for the last week and doesn't really remember what happened over the last couple of days. He looked to his right; it wasn't from a sheet, it was Blaine's arms wrapped around him. Blaine was still asleep and Kurt wondered how he got passed his dad.

_Open your door, __I'll be your tenant __don't got much baggage to lay at your feet __but sweet kisses I've got to spare __I'll be there and I'll cover you. _

Blain woke up to see Kurt was up. "How are you feeling" he said as he put his hand on Kurt's head.

"Better I guesses. How you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in. I was really worried about you.'' He took his hands off Kurt's head "your fever has gone down so that good."

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine, he had very dark circle under his eyes and his hair was not done "How long have you been here for?"

_Just slip me on, __I'll be your blanket __wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat._

Blaine looked at his watch "I think I came over at 3pm yesterday and its 6:30 now so about 15 hours. And I just feel asleep about 20 minutes. I must look awful."

"You have looked better." Kurt laughed. He put his head on Blaine's chest, "You could go home and get some rest."

"No, I want to say here with you. I love…being with you." Blaine said.

"What!"

"I said I love been with you."

_I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love_

"No you said you love me!" Kurt said with a voice that could make the angles above cry. It sound like he was waiting for Blaine to embrace him and love him until the day the world stop turning.

"So?"

"So do you love me?" Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine with eyes that were longing to be adored with the boy lying next to him.

Blaine had never told Kurt he love him. He didn't want to because he didn't know if Kurt loved him back. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was flirting or if he was just an overly nice boy who actions could be interrupted as flirty, But why he be lying next to Kurt in bed if Kurt didn't like him?

_Now I know you can rent it, __a__ new lease you are my love, on life_

"I don't know..." said Blaine.

"How do you not know, you either love me or you don't. There no two ways around it."

"I don't know because I don't know if you love me." Blaine felt his throat start to stick and close. If would be the end of his world if Kurt didn't love him.

Kurt moved close to Blaine than ever before "Blaine, do you think that if I didn't love you we would still be lying here with our arms warped around each other? Do you think I would be letting you protect me like this? With you hear I feel like I can never let you go. You enter my life and changed it into something I feel is worth living again. If that not love then I don't know what love is."

_I've longed to discover __something as true as this is_

Blaine was bewildered, without thinking about what he was got to say he swiftly and gently said" I have you with all heart. From the time I laid my eyes on you I loved you."

Kurt something he had never felt before something that quick took up the vacant emotion inside. Kurt finally found the part of his life that was missing. When 'I love you' hit his ears that instant something about him changed.

_With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you, __when you're worn out and __tired, when your heart has expired_

"I Love you too." Kurt whispered, as he started to kiss Blaine "I'll always love you, and do anything for you because I know I'll be doing it for you"

Blaine kissed Kurt so happy and relieved than Kurt love him. "I love you" he slowly breathed between kisses

_If you're cold and you're lonely __you've got one nickel only __with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you._

As the two of them pull away and looked into each other eyes they both knew that the love they felt right now was real. They know that the laugher, fighting, crying, kissing and making up will come and go but the love they have for each other right now will never leave. Blaine drifted off to sleep with a soft feeling that made him feel safe and protected. Kurt stock Blaine's hair and kissed him and know they he found his king, and he was his Queen. Will the held each other as close as they could and drifted off into a dreamy sleep, both with that vacant emotion inside filled to the top with pure love and longing for the person next to them.

_Oh, lover, __  
__I'll cover you, __  
__Yeah, __  
__Oh, lover, __  
__I'll cover you._

* * *

**I hope it was good now write a review PLEASE! And coming in 10 day... my new story "Bread stick" . a heart warming tale about all the way Klaine's first date went. **_  
_


End file.
